Merry Christmas, Mikey
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Michelangelo suddenly decides he wants the family to celebrate Christmas by way of a Christmas Eve party, but the guys aren't going for it, still distracted by the Kraang. So he decides to surprise them. What happens when their bickering ruins everything Mikey did for them? (2012 universe, one-shot) MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!


**Hey guys! Just wanted to do a cute little one-shot for Christmas! Hope you guys like. Merry Christmas Eve!**

**I do NOT own TMNT 2012, just the story plot.**

* * *

**-6 days before Christmas-**

"Hey guys," Mikey started while standing in front of the lair. His brothers looked up from the entertainment center. Raph was dozing off with a comic over his eyes, Donnie was on his laptop, and Leo was watching Space Heroes. "So, I had like the brillant most awesome idea ever!"

"Oh yeah?" Raph narrowed his eyes while Donnie rolled his. "What's that Mikey? I'd love to hear what you've come up with now." Mikey frowned.

"I didn't come up with it, wait...that'd be cool if I did!" Mikey giggled with a huge grin.

"Mikey, your idea?" Leo asked, almost feeling impatient. His fingers draped around the remote to the TV.

"Oh yeah! Well I was thinking...we should celebrate Christmas!" Mikey grinned wide, his light blue eyes almost as wide as they sparkled. Raph had a fit of laughter as Leo just stared and Donnie was taken off guard.

"Christmas? Are you serious Mikey?" Donnie asked but was cut off by the cheerful nod from Mikey, who was ignoring Raph at the moment.

"Yeah, why not dudes? People do it every year-" At that point Raph cut him off with one of those looks.

"We are _not_ people, Mikey. Plus, Christmas is for babies." Raph pointed out while flipping his magazine open, signaling not to talk to him. Mikey frowned and looked at Donnie and Leo. Leo stared at him for a moment and then looked away, distracted by Space Heroes. Donnie gave a small smile and then looked at his laptop, officially dismissing the idea. Mikey's heart fell into his stomach. He didn't care that they weren't _people_, he just wanted to celebrate a holiday cause holiday's were _awesome_!

Deciding it was better to leave his brother's alone, he went to the dojo to talk to Master Splinter_. 'Sensei always knew what to say to me', _Mikey thought with a famous smile.

"Michelangelo." Sensei acknowledged him before he even stepped into the room. Mikey immediately sat in front of him on his knees and smiled wide. "Something bothering you, my son?"

"Yes Sensei. I want to celebrate Christmas!" Mikey cheered. The old rat looked at him in surprise. His youngest seemed very eager about the upcoming holiday and here he had not thought of it at all. "But..the guys don't want to..."

"Well then, my son, I do not know what to tell you." Sensei replied and watched the cheerfulness leave his face. For a moment it surprised him, but then Mikey smiled again.

"Hmm, what if I surprised them? You know like...what do they call it? Secret Santa!" Mikey cheered again, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I believe that is when a random person gives a different person a gift, my son." The old rat explained with a chuckle. Mikey looked up and groaned.

"Then I'll just find out what they want, maybe kick them out Christmas eve and decorate place. Surprise them and give them presents!" He smiled wide and seemed to move around hyperly. Master Splinter smiled at his youngest and smallest son.

"That sounds like a good idea Michelangelo. But if I may ask, why do you want to celebrate Christmas?" He asked his son. Mikey looked up at him with wide eyes and a smile.

"Because it's a _family_ holiday and I wanna spend time with my family! Right?" He replied and then looked confused at the end. The old rat nodded with a small chuckle. "Awesome! Oh, but don't let the guys know what I'm doin for em, okay?"

"I promise, my son." Sensei nodded as Mikey got up and hugged him. It surprised the old rat, almost catching him completely off guard. These things barely happen anymore unless they were being emotional or sentimental.

**-4 days before Christmas-**

When coming back to the lair after a battle with the Kraang to find more mutagen, the turtles went their separate. Raph was at the punching bag when Mikey suddenly approached him with one of those smiles of his.

"What do you want Mikey?" Raph asked grumpy and not in the mood for his brother's pranks. Mikey, however, did not pay attention to his tone.

"I wanted to ask you something!" Mikey's smile grew wider. Raph stopped punching and looked at him like he was an annoying kid.

"Fine, then leave me for some peace would ya?" Raph groaned while wiping his face. Mikey nodded eagerly and gave a little jump.

"If you could have something in the world, what would it be?" Mikey asked and Raph gave him that look. "Something not related to me going away." He added while frowning. Raph continued to stare at him and then finally spoke.

"Okay Mikey, if not that then I would want my OWN music player, so I wouldn't have to share with _you_." Raph growled and that made Mikey laugh.

"Sure Raphie, thanks!" He teased and rubbed his head, immediately diving over Leo and the TV when Raph tried to punch him.

"Watch it!" Leo yelled, half surprised and half annoyed. Raph gave Mikey a punch in the arm and walked off. Mikey frowned and rubbed his arm while walking to Donnie's lab.

"Donnieee?" Mikey asked while opening the door. The genius was at his computer, highly concentrating._ 'How does he do it? I can't even concentrate on my own thoughts! Wait...'_ Mikey thought and then got confused.

"Ugh!" Donnie growled while banging his fist on the table, stunning Mikey for a moment.

"What's wrong, Donnie?" Mikey asked confused. He regretted it instantly when Donnie went on a genius overload. "Whoa, dude, I can't understand!"

"I said, that the molecular fusion of the-ugh, why am I still talking about this?" Donnie sighed when he noticed Mikey's smiling face, knowing he was not getting a single word out of it. "What do you want Mikey?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something." Mikey asked, slightly stung by his tone of voice. Donnie blinked at him to continue. "If you could have _anything_ what would that be?" Donnie actually seemed to consider it and then looked confused.

"Why?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Cause, dude, I like playing 20 questions." Mikey replied slightly sarcastic. Donnie looked at him like he was bored. "Seriously dude, the answer?"

"Okay, okay, well if I could have _anything_ that would probably be a better medical dictionary. Mine is worn out." Donnie suddenly smiled pointing his old one out that was seriously missing some pages and taped around some of the edges. Mikey stared at Donnie. It was so like him to want something boring.

"Okay, well that is so not fun." Mikey grinned while Donnie rolled his eyes, going back to his computer.

"You asked."

"Yeah, well, bye!" Mikey cheered while running out of the lab. He practically flew to Leo's side, who jumped when Mikey was suddenly there. A wide grin on his face that made Leo slightly uncomfortable. "Hey Leo!"

"Mikey, what are you doing?" He asked looking slightly annoyed.

"A questionnaire! I just wanted to ask you something..." Mikey grinned while looking around. Where had Raph gone? Probably the kitchen or maybe the dojo.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Is there anything you want?" Mikey asked turning to his oldest brother. Leo seemed caught off guard. "Like something you've really wanted to have?" Leo's face brightened almost instantly.

"Oh, there is this comic series that just came out and it is a Space Heroes comic! I really wanted to get it but I have to wait!" Leo gushed then seemed embarrassed. Mikey giggled and nodded happily. Perfect! He knew what all his brothers wanted! Now he just had to get it and April can help him with that! Then he needs an excuse to get them out Christmas eve, then decorate the place. Heck he could make cookies too cause cookies were amazing! Time to make some calls! He didn't notice Leo staring at him, confused. "You asked why?"

"Cause I'm bored. Thanks Leo, bye Leo!" Mikey grinned and ran off to his room where he got to his T-Phone. He dialed April and she answered on the third ring. "April! Listen I need your help, it's about Christmas eve..."

**-Christmas Eve-**

Mikey grinned at the success that has happened this week. He has Raph's and Donnie's present thanks to April, Leo's present thanks to Casey, and the decorations thanks to Mr. Murakami, who had leftovers from decorating his shop! Totally off the chain! April wrapped the presents for him cause he totally sucked at it and then he hid the presents under his bed. His brothers have been into their own things, even more than usual, trying to figure out what the Kraang are up to.

Now all that was left was for April and Casey to invite his brothers to the ice rink to distract them so Mikey could decorate! Master Splinter promised to help him with the lights and the Christmas tree! They were going to use the tree in the dojo as a Christmas tree which was so unusual but he couldn't just bring a tree in the sewers! And Mikey had the greatest recipe for chocolate chip cookies, so there's another bonus! Anyways, it was almost night time, 6:34 p.m. to be exact like Donnie is, so April should be calling soon.

"Why are we still watching Space Heroes? Some of us wanna watch other stuff you know." Raph growled suddenly. Mikey went around the corner from his room and saw Leo glaring at Raph, who was trying to change the channel.

"Raph stop it! Space Heroes only comes on so often, you can watch other shows later!"

"Well they only come on so often too Shell Brain!" Raph snapped and it almost looked like they were going to get in a real fight until Donnie runs into the lab.

"Guys! Guys, April is calling us to the ice rink, she says she's being attacked so let's go!" Donnie yelled, totally freaking out. Mikey had to hide his smile. He ran without waiting.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled and then groaned. "Come on guys!"

"Actually...I'm feeling bad, a bit under the weather, I'll just stay here with Master Splinter." Mikey said coughing and giving his best un-Mikeiesh frown. Leo and Raph stared at him before Raph shrugged and ran off. Leo nodded and then jumped out of the lair.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey called out with a cheer. "Time to de-cor-ateee!"

**-With April and Casey-**

"Do you think we should of told Mikey to make normal milk and cookies?" Casey grinned at April, who giggled in return. They wre both thinking of Mikey's strange food habits.

"Aw, let's just let Mikey do what he wants. He's doing this for his brothers." April smiled while leaning against the side of the rink. Casey smiled and turned to see the turtles running in with their weapons on them. "I'm so not getting points with my Dad for this though..." Casey nodded in agreement with his own statement about his little sister.

"April!" Donnie yelled slipping onto the ice and falling to her feet by accident. Raph laughed and Leo looked around.

"Where is the trouble April?" He asked looking confused. April coughed and looked at the skates behind her.

"We are going skating!" She cheered and they just stared at her. Donnie was finally able to stand up and looked at her confused. "No objections!"

"Why do we have to skate?" Raph asked crossing his arms. Casey took this opportunity to skate around him while April explained her wish to spend time with friends.

"It's okay if you think I'll beat ya Raph." He taunted and Raph's eye twitched.

"Give me the skates!" He growled taking a pair from April's hands. Leo and Donnie followed suit uncertainly. April and Casey shared a knowing wink.

**-With Mikey and Splinter-**

"My son, does the tree look okay to you?" Splinter asked, plugging the colorful lights into the socket. Mikey's face lit up with the lights and he nodded, pouring his cookie batter on the pan.

"They look totally awesome Sensei!" Mikey cheered and put the cookies in the oven. "I'm gonna get the guy's gifts and put them on the table I'm setting near the lair's entrance!"

"Sounds good to me." Splinter chuckled and helped him move the table. Mikey ran into his room and grabbed the different decorated gifts. When he arranged the gifts and went to get five glasses of milk, the old rat noticed that Michelangelo had not gotten himself a gift. "Michelan-"

"I got the milk, cause cookies are nothing without milk!" Mikey giggled while putting the glasses near the presents. He left enough space for the plate of cookies that have to get done. "Sensei, do you think they'll like it?"

"Yes, I do." Splinter answered while rubbing his chin. Mikey smiled and then seemed to notice something.

"We need Christmas music!" He cried while running for his T-Pod. He took a few minutes to find some and started dancing around. "I _love_ holidays!"

"As I can see." Splinter commented with a small chuckle and a warm smile. He watched as his youngest danced around happily, waiting for the cookies to get done.

**-April and Casey-**

"Dang Raph, not so hard!" April complained when he had pushed her out of the way. Raph chuckled and smirked at Casey, who was still racing him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Donnie yelled and fell to the ground next to April. He blushed when she giggled at him. "Skating on ice is harder than it looks!"

"Yeah it is." April agreed while Leo skated around them with a smile. He helped them up.

"Too bad Mikey didn't come." Donnie added and April's eyes widened a little at his name. "Was he getting sick Leo?"

"Yeah, that's what he said. He was coughing when we left." Leo replied while putting a finger on his chin.

"Probably still moping about the Christmas thing." Raph commented after they skated past them. Donnie looked at Leo and they shared the same surprised look. Had Mikey wanted to celebrate Christmas that much?

"Wh-" Leo was interrupted by a loud crack in the brick walls. Kraang droids burst through the wall causing April to shriek.

"It is the ones known as the Turtles!" One of them yelled as they got in stances, pulling out their weapons.

"Here? Now?! Really?!" Raph growled angrily. Casey shared the same look as he pulled some of his hockey sticks out.

"Not on Casey Jones' turf Kraang!" He yelled and began swinging away at the droids. Leo and Raph followed suit but Donnie stayed close to April.

As the fight went on longer and longer Leonardo noticed that they had a vehicle outside with some new weapon. "Guys, look out for the weapon!"

Everyone took notice of it but it was Raphael that grinned and yelled. "I got it!"

"No Raph, we are falling back!" Leo ordered and Raph looked at him in surprise.

"We're runnin away?! Why?!"

"Because they are just going to bring more Kraang droids, that van out there could be leading more here! C'mon!" Leo yelled and tried to help Casey off the rink. Donnie got April off the ice and they looked back to see Raph going for the van anyways. "Raphael!"

"I got this Leo!" Raph growled and was stunned when Leo body slammed him into the ice the same time the weapon went off. Raph looked up and anger engulfed him when the van drove off. "Leo, what the shell?! Now they got away and with a new weapon!"

"Are you insane Raph?! You almost got _shot_ if I didn't save you!" Leo yelled and Donnie seen the stress from them both start to get under their skin.

"Raph, Leo, come on we need to get back to the lab." April said nervously looking at Casey, who was looking at his phone. It was time, Mikey said it was time for them to come. But the two humans were slightly worried about the way the two oldest were acting.

"Wait, _save_ me?! Are you serious?! I could handle myself Leo, you just can't stand being _wrong_ about stuff!" Raph yelled in Leo's face. Donnie immediately let go of April and got between the two, who were glaring at each other.

"Sure Raph, I _always_ have to be right. Whatever you say." Leo's eyes twitched while walking away. "Let's just go home."

"Whatever is right!" Raph growled while pushing Donnie away and walking off . Donnie sighed and followed them out as they all got in the Shellraiser, heading towards home.

-**With Mikey-**

Michelangelo fidgeted anxiously, twisting his fingers. Sensei went to the dojo for a little while to look at the tree. Mikey just sent April and Casey the okay to bring his brothers back. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces! Maybe he needs a camera!

But another part of him, a very small part, thought that they might be _mad_ about this or worse, that they wouldn't _care_.

"No way!" Mikey silently smiled while fixing the plate that had the chocolate chip cookies on it. A couple of moments passed and he touched his presents anxiously. Would they like it? Well duh they would they said they wanted it!

Mikey jumped when he heard the Shellraiser pull up. He turned around and gave a big smile when his brothers climbed out. His grin was replaced by a worried frown when he noticed they were arguing and glaring at each other. _'Oh no...'_ He thought.

"Will you shut up Raph?! Why can't you just be happy to have fought the Kraang a bit?!" Leo yelled and Mikey jolted by the sudden noise. The Kraang?! A fight!? Now Mikey was worried about them. They hardly made any effort to look around.

"Cause Leo, it seems lately that we are always runnin away! What, you scared?" Raph taunted and Leo clenched his fists. The brothers paid no attention to Mikey or the decorations in the lair. Not even the presents.

"Shut up, both of you! You two fighting right now is as bad as an atomic bomb!" Donnie glared and they both turned to him with the same glare. April and Casey lingered at the turnstiles, staring at Mikey with sympathetic eyes.

"This is not a fight," Raph begun and then shoved Leo into the small table. "This is!" Mikey gasped in horror as the plate broke, the milk spilled over and the cookies were crushed by Leo's body.

"Guys, no-" Mikey was interrupted by Leo kicking Raph's legs and wrestling him, obviously had enough of his behavior. Donnie tried to walk away but was caught in it, the presents were being squished and it was too late for everything else.

"Guys stop it! STOP!" Mikey yelled and pushed each of them away to get to his ruined surprise. They all fell back, stunned at him yelling as loud and fierce as he did, the angry spell immediately broken.

"Oh Mikey!" April gasped as she saw him on his knees near all his hard work that lay waste on the floor. Mikey picked up the crushed cookies and looked at his brothers, who were just now looking around to see the damaged goods.

"Mikey...did you decorate...what's all this?" Donnie asked looking around. Mikey didn't answer him, but was just staring at the broken table, the shattered plate, the crushed cookies, and the smashed presents. Leo and Raph looked down at the crushed presents with wide eyes, Raph more than Leo.

"Mike?" Casey asked his brow furrowed in actual concern. The normally hyper and happy turtle was not moving or saying anything. This caught his brother's attention because Mikey started shaking.

Suddenly Mikey grabbed the crushed presents and looked at his brothers with fury, such fury that it actually had them gasping with wide eyes and small pupils. Behind the fury there was tears streaming into his mask and down his cheeks.

"I..I...just wanted to celebrate Christmas with you guys!" Mikey yelled and they all flinched, their mouths still agape. "I just wanted to do something _nice _cause everything seems to be _sucking lately_!" He looked down at the mess. "But you guys...you guys ruined it cause you just couldn't _stop_ fighting!" More tears fell and they felt guilty immediately. He threw the presents at each of them. "Merry Christmas jerks...!" April and Casey's mouth were wide open when Mikey simply walked out of the lair and into the sewers.

Donnie blinked back his absolute shock and stared at the crushed box, some of the wrapping came undone and he gasped, causing them to look at him. Donnie felt guilt consume him in waves when he seen the medical dictionary he wanted. He held his mouth with his three fingered hand. "H-He got me what I...that's why he asked that question..."

Leo and Raph looked at each other and unwrapped their presents. They gasped too, when they seen the object they had told Mikey they wanted days earlier.

"T-The dork actually got me my own..." Raph choked and clenched the MP3 in his hand. Leo was still speechless as he flipped through the Space Heroes themed comic.

"This is why he made me call you guys to distract you." April added while looking at them angrily, her arms crossed. Casey was in the exact same position. The boys looked down and looked upset, especially Raph. "And I helped him get your presents." Casey nodded with a scowl on his face.

"What happened here?!" Splinter ran out of the dojo and into the lair. His eyes widened at the mess and his eyes latched onto his guilt driven sons.

"We..we were fighting Sensei...it was stupid but we smashed the decorations and the..." Raph looked around the mess. "The cookies..."

"We are sorry...we didn't know.." Leo finally said and then wiped some of the milk he didn't realize had spilt onto the floor. Donnie only nodded.

"My sons, I am highly disappointed in you! You know how much Michelangelo likes holidays and yet you treated him horribly! He even forgot to get himself a present because he was so wrapped up in all of this." The old rat explained, glaring at his children while crossing his arms. "He told me he just wanted you guys to be _happy_ and to spend Christmas with _him_."

"What?!" They yelled in surprise, their eyes wide and if possible, the guilt eating them even more. Splinter nodded and then looked back at the mess.

"Make sure you clean up your mess and go find your brother!" He ordered as they all stood up abruptly and bowed. As Splinter left into the dojo the turtles looked at April and Casey.

"Go find him, we'll clean up for you." April frowned while looking at Casey. He nodded and rose an eyebrow at them expectantly.

"Thanks..." Leo muttered and as they ran out of the lair and into the sewers.

**-With Mikey-**

"They...they smashed it. They smashed all of it!" Mikey growled while kicking a can off the roof of a building. Mikey looked down and sighed, sitting on the ledge of the building. "I wonder if they even liked it?"

Across the street at the other buildings he saw a Christmas tree, a real one with real decorations and pretty lights. A little girl and a older boy were sitting at a table with their parents, eating dinner and laughing.

"At least they get along..." Mikey whispered. He blinked a few times and he felt his eyes burn and tears soak up on his orange mask, which totally surprised him. Mikey never really cries, like truly cry out of sadness, ever. He wiped his nose and tried to stop but more tears kept coming but he eventually let himself sob. "I b-bet t-they j-just don't like h-holidays anymore, b-but we always u-used to be together f-for holidays!" His sobs echoed the alley way a bit.

"Mikey?" Michelangelo jumped in his skin and turned around. He saw his brothers standing above him with wide eyes. Remembering that he was crying, Mikey jumped up and began to run. "Mikey, stop!"

He was grabbed by a pair of strong hands that he knew belonged to Raph, but he didn't struggle. _Oh great, Raph was going to make fun of me for crying like this._ A loud and involuntary hiccup escapes Mikey's throat and he doesn't dare turn around to see his brothers. Donnie was suddenly in front of him and hugged him hard. "I'm so sorry Mikey!"

"H-Huh?" Mikey gasped and hiccuped again. Leo was at his right and Raph at his left, both holding his forearms.

"I'm sorry I smashed the table full of stuff..." Raph looked embarrassed as he said this. Raph actually apologized! What's wrong with the world? Mikey's eyes were slightly wide and the cold December wind was hurting his eyes and making his cheeks cold from the wetness of his mask.

"We were just having a stupid fight, we didn't mean to destroy what you did." Leo said with those serious eyes. Mikey felt his eyes tear up and couldn't help but confess his troubles.

"I-I just wanted t-to surprise you guys. It was s-supposed to go better than t-that. In m-my head we would a-all have an awesome time a-and you guys would love y-your presents!" Mikey sobbed into Donnie's neck. He felt Donnie hug him harder and his two oldest brothers wrapped their strong arms around them both.

"Sorry! We're so sorry Mikey." Donnie chocked out and Mikey nodded, but couldn't stop crying. It was silent for a moment.

"C'mon man, stop crying." Raph said but he didn't sound like himself, he sounded pained. Mikey sucked air in through his nose to try and stop, then he looked at his brothers. They were looking very guilty, upset, and worried which made him feel better. "You good now?"

"I-I guess so...but everything was _ruined._.." Mikey looked down, a wave of sadness engulfing him again. He felt Leo's hand on his shoulder. He reluctantly looked up and his brothers were smiling, their gifts in their hands. Mikey blushed with wide eyes. They were trying to cheer him up...

"Thank you, I really did want my own!" Raph grinned while playing with it already. Mikey blinked in surprise and looked at Leo. Leo was blushing and smiling really big, flipping through the pages of his comic with excitement.

"It is going to be awesome to read this! Thanks Mikey!" Leo said happily. Donnie hugged his medical dictionary or whatever and grinned.

"Thanks Mike, I'll use it and study it all the time!" Donnie gushed his grin growing wider. Mikey felt heat flood his face and he looked down, wiggling stubby, one of his toes. That didn't stop the smile that stretched on Mikey's face. Raph grabbed Mikey's head and began to give him a noogie.

"Ah stop it! Stop!" Mikey giggled and pushed him away. Raph grinned and chased him around the roof until he tackled him onto the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Donnie yelled, surprising them all. He then grinned sheepishly. "We have a surprise for you too Mikey!" Leo and Raph looked confused but Donnie winked at them. "But you have to stay right there."

"What?" Mikey blinked in confusion. Raph gave his head a pat and jumped to Donnie.

"Absolutely do _not_ move, at all or you'll ruin the surprise present." Leo ordered as they got ready to jump over the edge. Mikey's eyes widened at he word and he closed his eyes to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Dudes, I totally forgot!" Mikey laughed and then opened his eyes to find them gone. He looked around and then groaned. "They don't know me at all do they?" He began to move around hyperly. They weren't angry, they were okay and they weren't _fighting_ anymore, they even liked their presents! A large grin was planted on Mikey's face. "Awesommeeee..I love Christmas!"

A few minutes of walking in a small circle and imagining what Sensei was doing had Mikey crossing his arms impatiently. Then Leo's laugh filled the air.

"Close your eyes Mikey and count to ten!" Donnie commanded from somewhere.

"If you can count." Raph added with a laugh. Mikey rolled his eyes as he put his hands over his eyes and began to count.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10?" Mikey removed his hands from his eyes and gasped. His brothers were right in front of him, smiles wide and a totally awesome lava lamp in their hands. "Nooo wayyy!"

"I remember you annoying us about one of these!" Raph commented while they laughed. Mikey grabbed it and smiled.

"Oh, if you press this button it changes colors every 10 seconds!" Donnie said in a matter of fact tone, pressing the button to prove his point. It went from green to blue and Mikey gasped.

"Oh, and you can shake it, not hard though, and it glitters like a snow globe!" Leo added while Mikey gave it a shake. He stared at it impressed.

"It has sparkles inside! That's epicccc!" Mikey cheered while giving it a little shake just as it turned red. "Raphie's color!"

"Don't call me that!" Raph rolled his eyes while they stared at the lamp.

"So..is..is this okay for a present Mikey?" Donnie asked as they looked at him sheepishly. "Do you forgive us?" Mikey blinked at his brothers, who looked like they were ready for him to reject them. Mikey slowly put down the lava lamp.

Then he pounced on all his brothers and they fell to the ground. "Of course bros! This is _awesome_! I LOVE holidays! I also love you bros! _Loveeeee_ you bros!" Mikey practically yelled to the sky while his brothers chuckled and blushed.

"Merry Christmas Mikey."

* * *

**How was my first ever one-shot? I hope it was good, it felt like a good idea! :) Read and review cause I love hearin your opinion's! Thanks and have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
